Generally, the term “computer system” refers to either a stand-alone system or a plurality of interconnected systems, such as, for instance, a client-server network. Regardless of the implementation, the various components making up a computer system typically operate within a range of parameters defined by performance protocols or standards. For instance, the temperature within a computer chassis is often monitored in order to detect periods in time when the system may rise above a certain predetermined temperature reading. Other forms of information that may be monitored within a computer system include, without limitation, voltages associated with semiconductor components located on the baseboard of the system, velocity (e.g., rpm) of cooling fans located on the baseboard or within the system chassis, and the velocity of spindle motors within hard disk drives or optical drives.
Various types of sensors are being used to detect operating and performance-related parameters associated with a computer system and its constituent components. Referring to the examples provided above, these sensors include thermostats, voltage meters and tachometers. A computer system typically employs one or more stand-alone management modules to assist in the collection and analysis of information sensed by the various sensors measuring operating and performance-related parameters within the system. These management modules may be either software or hardware components, but typically encompass both hardware and software components. One such management module is referred to as a “Baseboard Management Controller” (BMC). The BMC is a stand-alone microcontroller integrated into the baseboard (also known in the industry as the “motherboard”) of a computer system and having a specified number of contact pins through which information sensed by various sensors is received for analysis by the BMC. In order to perform this analysis, the BMC is programmed with firmware for implementing procedures relating to system monitoring and recovery. With this firmware, the BMC is programmed to monitor various operating and performance-related parameters sensed within a computer system and to analyze this information to determine whether any of the sensed parameters are currently outside of an expected or recommended operating range, the occurrence of which is commonly referred to as an “event.”
Remote computer systems may access events of a host computer by interfacing with the BMC of a host computer system over a network via the network controller of the host computer system. For instance, a remote computer system may transmit data intended for the BMC over the network, such as a request to view a sensed parameter monitored by the BMC of the host computer system. The data is received by the network controller of the host computer which notifies the BMC of the request. The BMC then retrieves the data from the network controller over a system interface, such as a system management (SM) bus. Further, through console redirection the sensor measurements monitored by the BMC may be redirected over a network to a remote computer system via the network controller. The BMC is typically integrated as a stand-alone component on the baseboard of a computer system, and therefore, it is generally dedicated to monitoring and controlling the computer system components. Unfortunately, equipping a computer system with a stand-alone BMC occupies valuable space on the motherboard and necessitates the added cost of the BMC. Further, passing network communications data intended for the BMC over a system interface, such as a system management bus may also necessitate slower communication or data transmission speeds.